


You're Mine

by AlecWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kozume Kenma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omegaverse, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: “Shouyou,” Kenma muttered against his neck, one of his hands reached down to pull on the omega’s briefs. Kenma pushed himself back, although it was the most difficult thing he had to do. He pulled the briefs completely off, exposed Shouyou’s dripping, needy dick. And the layer of slick that was collected on his thighs. Kenma resisted the urge to lick it up, as he removed his shirt and underwear as well.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 16
Kudos: 425





	You're Mine

Kenma was sleeping soundly, he held onto Shoyou tightly as they slept. The house was quiet, yet outside was noisy with birds singing and children laughing. Even though Kenma was trying to sleep, the sound of laughter made him happy nonetheless. Kenma’s eyes opened slowly and were face to face with Hinata.

Shouyou’s breath was steady, a slow inhale and exhale, his chest rose and fell with each breath. Until it wasn’t, and Shouyou’s eyes shot open, to discover Kenma watching him. 

“Mmmmorning,” Shouyou said as he stretched out his aching muscles. Kenma heard his elbows and wrist pop, and Hinata sighed happily.

“Good morning Shouyou,” Kenma’s voice was gentle, but it held a note of mischievousness to it. It was definitely too early for this type of thought but Kenma’s body was awakening with a hunger that could only be quenched by spoiling his baby. Hinata’s shiver was visible and he tried to smile, but instead, a short whine came from his throat. It wasn’t foreign to Hinata at all, in fact, both Kenma and Hinata were familiar with the sound. It happened whenever he gave him a look.

One where his eyes were narrowed, and he looked everywhere except Hinata’s eyes. Mainly his lips, and then licked his own.

“Happy Valentine’s day Shouyou,” Kenma said as he grabbed onto Hinata’s side and pulled him close to his body. Shouyou yelped in surprise but the noise was cut short by Kenma’s lips crashing into Hinata’s. 

Hinata tried to pull away, argued that “he needed to brush his teeth” but Kenma wasn’t having it, he maintained his tight hold on the other side and let his fingers slide against his skin. The omega shivered and Kenma felt it under his touch. Hinata began to release a sweet scent and Kenma was at his scent glands in a second, he nuzzled against the swollen muscles and pulled out more of his scent. 

It was evident that Hinata was hard, his erection pressing into Kenma’s thighs as the alpha attacked his scent glands. Hinata whimpered, rutting his hips against Kenma’s thigh. He sought friction. Kenma allowed the motion to continue for only a second longer before he moved to hover over the omega, spreading Hinata’s legs to fit himself inside.

“Kenma-” Shouyou breathed and wrapped his arms around Kenma’s neck. The alpha kissed him again, slow that time, that drew out light moans from the omega. And then he was back on his scent glands. Kenma’s erection rubbed against Shouyou’s it created a delicious friction that both of them couldn’t get enough of. Kenma sucked down all over Shouyou’s neck, he paid special attention to his glands. The omega wrapped his legs around Kenma and tightened them, Kenma began to nibble at the glands. He inhaled deeply as Shouyou’s sweet scent filled his nostrils, his lungs, his head, made him feel weak. 

“Shouyou,” Kenma muttered against his neck, one of his hands reached down to pull on the omega’s briefs. Kenma pushed himself back, although it was the most difficult thing he had to do. He pulled the briefs completely off, exposed Shouyou’s dripping, needy dick. And the layer of slick that was collected on his thighs. Kenma resisted the urge to lick it up, as he removed his shirt and underwear as well.

Hinata’s chest heaved, he took in harsh hot breaths, in and out of his lungs. Kenma stared down at him with a heated gaze and the omega squirmed under his expression. Slick dripped and pooled underneath his behind, and Kenma watched the glistening solution, and couldn’t hold back anymore.

He fell down onto his stomach, slithered his hands around the meat of Hinata’s thighs. He gave a long lap from the dip of his ass up to his thigh. Kenma tasted the slick on his tongue and shivered. He lifted Hinata’s legs up so that he was slightly off the bed, he licked against his hole. Slick pooled on the tip of his tongue and flowed down the back of his throat. It was too good, way too much. 

Hinata’s hands were in Kenma’s hair. Hinata pulled as he called out Kenma’s name. The alpha ignored his pleas, the way Shouyou was moaning right now meant he wanted him, wanted Kenma inside of him, to fill him again and again. Kenma released his pheromones to try and calm the omega, he didn’t want him needy and crying even though Hinata was beautiful like that. As Shouyou’s moans settled to quiet whimpers, Kenma went back to work. He gripped tightly onto Hinata’s thighs and licked up all the slick that spilled out from the omega.

At this point, Kenma’s face was covered in the omega’s slick. The scent blinded him with lust and ecstasy. 

“You wanna know what we’re doing today? To celebrate the holiday?” Kenma grumbled, he sat upon his knees and moved the omega’s behind closer to him. He rubbed his erection slowly and teasingly against the omega’s entrance. 

Hinata nodded, unable to answer as he drowned in a haze of lust. 

“This,” Kenma said as he pushed into the omega, filling him to the brim. Kenma watched as Hinata’s head hit the bed hard, and his back arched. A cocky smile fell onto Kenma’s features as he pulled out of him slowly. The heat begging him not to leave, pulling him back in as he pulled away.

Hinata was doing the same, he made grabby hands at the alpha, nearly screaming kenma kenma kenma, and the alpha didn’t have the heart in him to ignore him. He leaned down, and Hinata’s arms wrapped around Kenma’s neck. And his legs trapped Kenma inside of him. The alpha took a deep breath, trying to pace himself, that failed when his entire being shivered at Hinata’s scent filling him. It was so strong, so hot he could taste it on his tongue. 

Orange creamsicle. 

Something was strange about the way Hinata moaned, loudly and eagerly begging for Kenma’s knot. When they just started. Kenma looked down at Hinata’s face, red, blushing, saliva slipping down out of the corner of his mouth. The alpha gulped. 

“Hinata, did I trigger your heat?” Kenma asked, a red flush filling his face. This was impossible, he couldn’t control himself when Hinata was in heat. It was far too much. 

“I-I think so,” Hinata choked. “I feel so warm, and I want you so so bad,” Hinata said turning his head offering his scent glands.

Kenma swallowed and stared down at his own bond mark that claimed the omega’s scent glands. It was like a dream, Hinata calling out his name. His heat pulsing and moving against him. Kenma lifted a hand to his forehead to wipe the sweat off of his brow.

“Fuck it,” Kenma said. He flipped Hinata over so he was on his stomach, he growled in the omega’s ear, as he slipped a hand underneath him to grab the omega’s throbbing dick. Kenma fucked into him, took deep breaths, being filled with Hinata’s scent. Kenma began to pound into Hinata, he spread his legs apart so he could get deeper within the omega. Hinata was whimpering, and he drooled onto the pillows below him. Kenma knew this because he had his fingers hooked into the omega’s mouth. 

“Nnnn alpha~” Shouyou moaned, his face pressed into the pillows. Kenma slid his hands down the omega’s back. He pressed his thumbs into Shoyou’s hips and slammed into him. Kenma looked down to see his own dick appear and disappear in front of him, he shivered as he saw a thick layer of slick covering him. 

“You’re so wet, Shouyou,” Kenma said as the taste of his omega lingered on his tongue. 

“Only for you-” Shouyou said as he dug his hands into the bedsheets, his knuckles turned white from the force. 

“You’re mine,” Kenma said, his knot hit the rim of Shouyou’s entrance before he pushed it inside, and he came with force. Shouyou’s climax followed shortly after, his dick spilled semen all over the bedsheets. Hinata’s breath was heavy, and Kenma dropped to his side, holdingShouyou with him so they could lay comfortably. Kenma hated this part the most. He had to wait for his knot to go down. It could be potentially uncomfortable for an omega. 

Hinata’s breath didn’t slow down, and Kenma finally fell out of his haze. When his knot went down he slowly rolled out of the omega and Shoyou whined, clearly he missed the warmth and the heat of his alpha. 

Shouyou turned around to face Kenma, with a sadistic smirk Hinata straddled the alpha, lined up Kenma’s member with his entrance and lowered himself onto him. Kenma groaned aloud instinctively he moved his hands to Hinata’s hips. The omega was already rolling his hips against Kenma’s length. 

Hot breaths escaped Kenma’s mouth and Shouyou rode him just the way he knew he liked it. 

“Happy Valentine’s day alpha,” Shouyou whimpered as he ground down on Kenma’s length, wet, shameless moans filled the air.


End file.
